Life Takes The Lead
by EmaMissouri
Summary: Emily meets Abby, but her friends don't know she is gay....okay first femslash, so be nice
1. The first Encounter

_**Thanks to JJEmilyReidFan for beta'ing for me =) Hope you all like the story, i will hopefully be posting once a week, maybe more....any suggestions let me know......**_

**Dislaimer : **I don't own em'

**Life Takes The Lead**

"Great!" Emily exclaimed as the car mechanic explained the damage. Her car engine had blown. It was completely irreparable. Then she got that bit of paper telling how much it cost her to tell her that information. "You're joking right? $180 just to look it over!"

"And the tow," the mechanic stated, justifying his prices.

"Fine." She handed him her card and called herself a cab. At least she had a day off, so far, to find a replacement car.

The guy came back with her card and she took it and the receipt and walked out of the garage to wait for her cab. Car shopping wasn't the kind of shopping she had in mind for today.

* * *

She landed at the car dealership. It was going to turn out to be an expensive day, she thought, looking over the cars. With that, and with no surprise, over walked a salesman. He was dressed relaxed, unusual for a salesmen.

"Hey there. Need any help?" he asked her brightly

"Yeah, I just need a decent never-let-you-down car, that's all."

"Sure I can help you with that," the man smiled "Let me show you around."

"Thanks," she glanced around the shop floor and noticed a familiar face standing near the staff-only doors.

"Hey isn't that Abby Cohen…she owns that err…research company right?"

"Tech Research, Yeah that's her," the man smiled "She's my sister in-law."

"Wow and you're a car salesmen because?"

"Because she wouldn't have let me marry her sister if I didn't make a good living, I was just a 'salesmen' till I met my wife, then Ab's brought me this place as a wedding gift," he laughed remembering when she had presented him with the run down car dealership.

Abby had noticed the two talking away, she noticed Emily. Cute, she thought to herself. Then her sister noticed her looking and looked in their direction "I hope she is gay!" Kelly laughed

"Why you say that? She looks straight…I mean she's flirting with your hubby okay. Want me to go check it out sis?"

"You mean check her out! Ab's if you want me as an excuse to go over there then go" Kelly ushered her over to her husband and Emily.

"Hey, we were just talking about you" the man said in response to Abby's presence

"Really?" she responded suspiciously "Why?" she asked Emily

"I just recognized you, you know my mother right? Elizabeth Prentiss?"

"Oh yeah of course, lovely woman!" she replied sarcastically and with a mocking hand gesture.

"Yeah tell me about it," Emily laughed

"So Jeremy…your wife is watching," she smiled

"No, I wasn't…" he looked over at Kelly who of course was laughing. "She's here to buy a car…and I do kind of sell cars!" he smiled awkwardly.

"I'm joking dear brother in-law, it's fine," she turned towards Jeremy "I don't think she's your type," she lowered her tone with the statement aiming it at Jeremy rather than Emily. Emily heard though and blushed a little. But before she could respond her cell rang out.

"Great," she turned away to answer the call, "Ok JJ, I'll be there ASAP." She closed her phone and turned back to the pair "I really need a car like right now…how about that one?" she pointed at a pretty basic Ford.

"Sure thing….you want to follow me, I'll sort the paper work out," Jeremy motioned her to follow him, as she walked past Abby, she handed her, her card.

"Bye Emily Prentiss…" with that she walked into the opposite direction.

"Are you then?" Jeremy asked quietly.

"Am I what?" the penny dropped, "Oh, well, yeah…" she replied blushing for the second time that day.

"Well she must like you, she is never usually that forward," he smiled, "You should call her, she's a great girl, bit of a workaholic though but other than that." He grabbed the forms for her to sign and she handed over her credit card for it's second beating by the machine. "If you get any problems call here and we will sort it out here free of charge…so just sign here and I'll get the keys." Emily signed the paper and Jeremy ran the card through, then disappeared to grab the keys.

"There you go, cars all yours, you're the easiest sale of had all month," he mocked.

"Yeah well, you caught me on a bad day, I usually drive a hard bargain, thanks for all your help," he lead her out to the car she had purchased and she climbed in.

"No problem Miss. Prentiss, thank you for your lovely money…have a nice day."

"I doubt it, but thanks," she laughed and drove off leaving the car lot.

It took her a while to get to the office thanks to a heap load of traffic, she entered the briefing room, eventually, blurting out an apology for her lateness and the team got on with the briefing.

The case had proved challenging, it took them nearly three days to catch the creep. However, catch them they did.

Now she was back at her apartment, glass of wine in hand and music on. She grabbed her purse to get her money out for the take-out she had just ordered, when she came across Abby's card. She took another sip of her wine, should she call her? JJ and Garcia had been pushing her to call a certain Mick Rawson and she tried to play it down, just saying she wasn't interested etcetera. But the problem was the whole playing straight game was wearing thin. She needed to get her love life in order and take a risk. It was about time she was honest with herself about who she really was.

So yeah she would call her, but not tonight. Tonight she needed to unwind.


	2. The First Date

_**Once again thanx to JJEmilyReidFan for being my beta!**_

Chapter Two

Emily had made the call. With no regrets, Abby seemed really nice and they were going out on Friday. They had talked over the phone the past couple of nights, the greatest thing was Abby was a total geek and was so open about the fact. There had to be a catch somewhere, if there was she should figure it out by the end of their date. She just had two days to wait until then. She just hoped a case didn't crop up and she would have to cancel.

Thankfully, Strauss had sent word to Hotch that the team were to go on a lay down. So they just had paper work and video phone consults till Monday. That was the best news she had had in months. However, the girls were not letting the whole Rawson thing lie. They were still insisting she call him to go out for the weekend, that precious weekend they had just been given, the one she was hoping to use to get to know Abby a little more.

"JJ I'm not calling him, that's it!" she smiled at the persistence of her friend

"Why? A night out is something you could really do with…or maybe a night in?" JJ nudged her friend.

"I already have plans…" she softly smiled at her, hoping she wouldn't ask any questions.

"Okay who is he?" she asked a little stunned.

"No one you know…a friend."

"Spill…or I go get Garcia!" JJ said in a serious voice, but soon started smiling when she saw the panic on Emily's face.

"JJ no please, if it is anything to talk about after Friday, I will spill. But please just don't mention this to Garcia," Emily pleaded.

"Fine, but Monday morning…you start singing, even if it was nothing, deal?"

"Fine, okay." Now she just hoped she could play it off easier, if they thought she was seeing someone, they would leave her alone. And lay off with the Rawson comments at least. Well that was until they insisted on meeting 'him', whom was actually 'her'. That was going to be a toughie, but until then she would just wing it. Anyway she didn't even know if anything was going to come of her date with Abby. They may not connect or have chemistry. It may fizzle out to be nothing. But she really hoped it wouldn't.

Friday came around quick enough. Emily found herself stood in front of her wardrobe, completely clueless of how to play this, she didn't want to go over the top, but then it was the first date, she should make an effort. Finally she gave in and called Abby.

_"Hey Emily, everything okay?"_

"Yeah, well no, what are you wearing…tonight I mean?"

Abby laughed _"Clothes!" _Emily sighed "_I'm sorry I'll be serious, casual, it's not a fancy place, it's a secluded little eatery, somewhere where we can get to know each other. But if you want to dress up for me, that would be great," _Abby tried not to laugh at knowing Emily would be blushing right now.

"Ha ha, funny. Okay then, casual. You'll be here at 8 right?"

_"Yes eight 'o' clock sharp. I'll see you then."_

"Yeah see you then," Emily closed her phone and threw it on the bed. She pulled out a skirt and her favourite blouse. "Okay now…shower." then headed to her bathroom to clean up.

* * *

"Kel, what the hell are we going to talk about? All I know is work. I don't think quantum physics is a subject she will relish in!" Abby was having a melt down. What to wear wasn't worrying her so much, it was actually finding something other than her work to talk about. She knew Emily was FBI, Emily had told her that over the phone, an early explanation if she had to by any chance cancel tonight. Emily already knew what she did, but she never went out anywhere other than the lab or the office and all her friends were like her, lab geeks.

"You're going to be fine Abs, just be you. I just hope this one isn't out for your cash like the last bimbo you had on your arm," Kelly informed her with a mocking tone.

"Thanks sis, doing a real good job calming me down. I'm starting to think this is a bad idea. She's so 'normal' and together, I'm a crazy scientist, who builds weapons for a living!"

"Abs that's not all you do, come on get it together, it's just a first date…breathe."

"Okay, I'm breathing…okay shower, get dressed go…" she didn't move.

"Go then!" Her sister laughed at her, "If Chris was here now he would be hitting you up the side of the head!"

"Yeah well he is at sea and I'm here…and he isn't going to hear about this is he?" Abby was talking stern but her face showed her pleading.

"No, I won't say anything…now go, before you're late" she pushed her sister out of the kitchen area and towards the stairs. "Okay, I'm going!"

* * *

Emily glanced at her clock, seven forty-five, fifteen minutes to spare. She double checked she had everything she needed and decided to grab a coffee before Abby got there. That would eat away some time. However no sooner as she had taken her first sip, there was a knock at her door. The profiler in her heard the slight hesitation in the knock, which didn't seem to match the cocky tone Abby had had on the phone. She was obviously as nervous as she was. She walked to the door, checking herself before opening it.

"Hey, I'll just be a sec," Emily told her leaving the door open for her to follow her in.

"Okay, you look great by the way," she smiled as Emily grabbed her purse and keys to leave.

"Thanks, so do you…"

"Thanks." She was definitely more nervous than she was letting on.

"Ready," Emily said, giving her things another look over just incase.

"Great," they headed down to her car.

"Fancy, this for my benefit," Emily laughed, Abby shifted in her stance by the car, it was a modest black Jaguar XK.

"No, it's just my other car is in the shop," Abby smiled but on the inside she was worried she had just looked like a show off. "I wasn't showing off I…"

"No, it's nice, I never thought that…" Emily reassured her. Abby opened the door to let her in.

They got to the little restaurant on time and the waitress took them to their table.

"This place is cute, how did you come across it?" the profiler in her wouldn't let up tonight.

"Err…one of my main office's is just down the street, so I eat here sometimes."

"Okay…it's nice, cozy," Emily smiled at Abby trying to put her at ease. Even though she was just as nervous. The waitress came over to take their drinks order. Abby ordered a perfect wine for them, which impressed Emily, she wasn't just new money, she had a certain level of sophistication.

The night went pretty well, after the initial nervousness, they got talking and found that neither had needed to worry. They had really got to know each other, the restaurant had served it's purpose.

"So your job? What is it you do, exactly?"

"We design and build weapons and also defensive devises, like your Kevlar vests for example, we test them to keep them update with the new bullets that come out…and what made you want to join the FBI, I mean with your family line of politics?"

"I don't know…I hate politics, so I knew I didn't want to be in that world and human behavior fascinates me. So I decided the to catch the bad guys." With that the waitress came back over.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" the subtle hint that they wanted to close up.

"No thanks, just the bill?" Abby asked, she disappeared to get her what she had asked.

"So tonight wasn't the disaster I had pictured it as." Abby smiled, "Work didn't come into to it till the last minute, that makes a change."

"Yeah, this was the best date of been on in a long time," Emily smiled at her in a way that Abby was fast becoming addicted too.

They left the eatery and Abby drove Emily home. When they had pulled up Abby got out to walk her to her door. "So you want to do this again?" She shyly asked.

"Of course…I mean you could come up for coffee." Abby raised her eyebrows. "No I mean coffee," Emily laughed at the suggestion.

"I would but…that can wait till next time"

"Okay, I get it, do I at least get a goodnight kiss?" Emily asked a little more seductively while stepping closer to her. She could see in her eyes she wasn't expecting that.

Abby leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips, it was a slow and tender kiss. But Abby didn't want it to go too far. She needed to know Emily was as genuine as she was making out. Sex on the first date was usually a clear indicator of a the stereotypical gold-digger. But it was Emily that pulled away first.

"Goodnight Abby Cohen," and again she gave her that smile. Along with the kiss, Abby was feeling pretty positive about the whole night. And to Emily's amazement so was she.

* * *

**_Again any suggestions where this should go let me know =) Thanx for reading!_**


	3. Almost There, But Not Quite

Chapter Three

Saturday arrived and Emily had awoken feeling bright and energetic. She couldn't believe how well the night before had gone. She knew Abby had a few insecurities and who wouldn't when you had the success she had, but Emily thought she had quelled a few of them with the fact she was an Ambassador's daughter and with the fact she was a federal agent. As she roamed around her kitchen making coffee and some breakfast, her cell rang out. She knew it would be JJ, seeing how her evening had gone.

"Prentiss."

"_Your up? So…how'd last night go?"_

"Great…amazing actually."

"_Was he the perfect gentleman or is it breakfast for two?"_ JJ jibed.

"No…he…was the perfect date," Emily hated lying and she had never actually been that good at it. But she had managed to fool everyone this far, so she had to keep it up a little while longer, just incase.

"_Good, well you want to meet up? Because I may have slipped up a little on the Penelope front and she is very eager to hear all about it," _JJ grimaced hoping her friend wouldn't be too mad she told the computer whiz.

"Thanks JJ! Thought we had a deal?" Emily on a faux hurt voice. "Yes, we can meet up and talk all about it, if that's what will make you too happy."

"_Good well, we'll be at yours about midday okay?"_

"Okay…see you guys then, bye JJ."

"_Bye Emily" _JJ laughed.

Putting the phone down she wasn't sure if she should lie to them about who her date was actually with. But how could she tell them that the perfect gentleman was actually the perfect lady? No she would just have to keep up the facade a little longer, until she knew if it was going anywhere or not.

"Why the hell was I the last to know about your date?" Garcia demanded as Emily opened the door to her friends.

"Hello to you too Penelope, and technically you're not the last to know, the guys don't know about it," Emily glared at JJ. "Do they?"

"Nope, well at least I didn't say anything." JJ and Emily threw their eyes to Garcia

"I may have mentioned it to Derek, but only because I was upset that you didn't tell me," Garcia poised.

"Well either way you were not the last to know then were you? And now I get a million and one questions on Monday from Morgan, thanks Pen," she laughed sarcastically.

"Sorry…but anyway…." Garcia collapsed on Emily's couch, "Details woman. Details and coffee!"

Emily told them all about her date, but they were insisting on what 'he' looked like. How could she describe Abby!

"Well he's you know…"

"Hot! He must be, if you're being this coy about it all," Garcia snorted, nudging her friend. Lucky for Emily JJ's cell went off.

"So much for a lay-down," Emily sighed.

"Okay I'm on my home now, okay…love you too," JJ placed the cell back into her pocket "Sorry guys I gotta go, Henry's woke up, and I quote, funny," she smiled.

"Yeah I had better go too…but we want to meet this guy! And soon!" Garcia said making another demand.

"We've had one date Garcia, come on!" Emily laughed.

"See you later Em," JJ laughed pushing Garcia out of the door.

The next day she had gone for a run, took a shower and was planning on going shopping. Just as she grabbed her keys to head out her cell rang out.

"Prentiss," she answered as she opened her front door to leave.

"_Hey…it's Abby."_

"Hey you…what can I do for ya?"

"_Well…err…I got tickets to a screening for a new film, I'm a little scared and I don't want to go it alone, so…"_

"A horror movie, oh please tell me it's Freddy?"

"_Yeah it is," _Abby laughed.

"I would love that, what time?"

"_Err…nine-thirty, I mean you don't have too…ouch, Kel, that hurt, sorry…"_

Emily laughed "Your sister huh?"

"_Yeah" _Abby smiled at the fact she knew, but inward was a little embarrassed.

"I really would love to go, is it the complex downtown? You want me too meet you there?"

"Yeah, yeah sounds good…so I'll see you later then."

"Yes you will, see you then," Emily closed the phone with a smile, there had to be a catch somewhere here, surely.

"I cannot believe you're scared by horror films!" Emily mocked.

They had gotten quite close in the dark cinema, Abby seemed generally petrified by the film, much to Emily's amazement.

"I wasn't scared," she replied defensively. Emily gave her a glare. "Okay, okay…I don't like horror movies, I did sort of warn you though. It was why I asked you too come!" she laughed.

"Oh really? So it wasn't for the company?" Emily nudged her.

"Of course there was that too," she replied returning the nudge.

"So, how about we grab take-out? 'Cause I don't know about you but I'm famished."

"Sure I'd like that," Abby gave her smile.

"Your place or mine?"

"Well my sisters at mine so you'll just get the third degree. I think your place is the best option."

"What you not ready for intro's just yet?" Emily asked playfully.

"I think it's way too soon for that embarrassing conversation!" Abby laughed "She has way too many stories about me and I really don't want her to scare you away."

"I think I have proved I don't scare that easily," Emily slipped her hand into Abby's and she gave it a squeeze. "But if you'd prefer my place…that's fine."

"This really is a nice place you've got," Abby told her while she grabbed the menus.

"Thanks, here have a browse."

"Okay…" she replied glancing over the menus.

"Coffee or something stronger?"

"Whatever you're having is fine."

Emily was getting nervous, she had a beautiful and intelligent woman in her condo and she had no clue what she wanted to do about it. Well she had some clues, but didn't want to be too forward.

They made their order and Emily poured them some wine. They talked for awhile while they waited.

They continued their conversation, about families etcetera, while they ate. Once they had finished Emily couldn't resisted her urge to kiss her again, their first kiss was amazing and she wanted more.

She leaned across the couch and placed her hands to cup her face. Then she placed her lips upon hers and within no time at all the kiss began to deepen.

"Emily?" Abby asked, pulling away from here briefly.

"Yeah," there was a pause until finally Abby said "Nothing" and smiled replacing her lips back to Emily's.

Abby leaned over leaning Emily as far back onto the couch as she could and began to trail kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. She placed her hand onto her breast, but no sooner as they had both got into the mood, Abby's cell started buzzing.

"Sorry, I've got to take this." she lifted herself up and answered her phone. "Hello…what do you mean it blew up? What the hell was you doing testing it today, it's a Sunday for…okay, turn it all off I'll be there in an hour." she closed her phone and glanced at Emily. "I'm sorry…I have to go," she watched as Emily sat back up.

"Yeah, I know that feeling," she laughed. "It's fine." Abby cupped her face placing another kiss solidly on her lips.

"Call me when you're free next, we can pick up where we left off…if you'd like to."

"I would really like that, hell I will probably do this to you occasionally," she smiled.

"Yeah, I never thought it would be my work pulling me away on a Sunday," Abby laughed.

Emily walked her to the door and Abby gave her one last kiss "Thanks for tonight, I had a really great time."

"No problem," Emily winked. "Anytime you need a hand to hold through a scary movie, I'm here."

Abby laughed "Good, cause I get scared through even the most light hearted of movies!"

They shared one last kiss before Abby left leaving Emily a little frustrated but very satisfied at the same time.


	4. Intimacy

Chapter Four

Emily had been on another painstaking case, but instead of wanting to do her usual thing, which included a bath and relaxing alone with a bottle of wine, she had called Abby. Since their Sunday night movie together they hadn't seen each other, yeah they had talked on the phone but that didn't seem enough. Tonight Emily had decided she wanted to try another way to unwind.

She dialled the now familiar number and waited for Abby to pick up.

"_Hello," _Abby snapped

"Erm, hey its Emily…is it a bad time?" Emily asked shyly.

"_Oh no, Emily…sorry, I'm still at work, are you home yet?" _Abby's tone changed immediately.

"Yeah, we got back couple of hours ago…if you're busy I can call you in the morning…" Abby cut her off.

"_No it's fine, honestly…" _Emily heard her shut a door and then the noise that was originally in the foreground stopped. _"So what's up?" _Abby asked sounding more relaxed now she was only surrounded by silence and Emily's voice.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come over…but you're working so…"

"_That's sounds great…you're the perfect reason to leave this place, leave these goof balls to blow themselves up,"_ Emily could hear smiling. _"I can be there in a half an hour."_

"Great, I'll see you then."

"_See you then Miss Prentiss."_

Emily went and changed into some slacks and a t-shirt and settled down into some medical drama that was on TV.

Abby looked at her watch, she had gotten to Emily's a little later than she had said, she headed up to her apartment and gently knocked the door. She heard Emily call out from the other side of the door and within a few moments the door opened.

"Hey" Emily said brightly and kissed her as she came into the apartment.

"Hey yourself" she replied.

"Coffee?"

"That would be great!" Abby gave her a sleepy smile.

"Tough day?"

"You could say that," she laughed. She walked up behind Emily and placed her hands on her waist. Emily responded by turning around and placing a kiss onto her lips. It didn't take long for the kiss to deepen. Each of them battling for dominance over the other. Emily enjoyed the feel of Abby's tongue exploring her mouth. Finally Emily broke the kiss much to Abby's disappointment.

"I have wanted to do that for four days," Abby smiled touching her forehead to Emily's.

"Yeah me too…it's it strange how close we have gotten over the matter of a week?"

"A little…" Abby admitted "Does it bother you?" she asked brushing a stray hair from her face.

"Amazingly not at all," Emily watched as Abby tried to stifle a yawn without success. "You look as tired as I feel," she smiled.

"Well it's been tiresome at work…we have a new pharmaceutical contract and they're being ass's about everything they can. Hence the reason I was at work so late," she said producing a cute little pout.

As Abby went to back off to let Emily finish the coffee Emily pulled her back to her as close as possible. "How about we forget the coffee?" she asked her seductively. She took her hand and lead her up the stairs, switching everything off on their way.

"Whoa, I'm guessing you're a dominant partner," Abby laughed.

"Not usually, but you seemed to tired to take the lead," Emily replied kissing her vigorously.

Emily slid Abby's jacket over her shoulders and pulled her tight fitting t-shirt over her head, revealing Abby's chest, she trailed kisses down her throat and chest and brushed a finger over her aroused nipple. Abby dragged her fingers through Emily's hair.

"I so hope we don't get interrupted now," she laughed using a finger to pull Emily's face back to meet hers. "And you were wrong about me being too tired." Abby moved them towards the bed while removing her t-shirt over her head and taking no time to unclasp her bra which was restricting her view of her breasts. She leaned back to take in the sight before her, then proceeded to lay her down on the bed, trailing kiss down from her mouth to her neck and collarbone. She traced a finger down her body and to the edge of her loose fitting slacks, touching a sensitive spot by her hip bone. As soon as she found it she trailed her mouth down and let her tongue travel around her belly-button and to that apparent sensitive spot just on the inside of her hip bone.

Emily responded by arching her back and running a hand through Abby's long hair. Abby gently removed the slacks from Emily, tracing kiss as they came down.

"I thought I was taking the lead?" Emily muttered enjoying the gentle kisses making there way to her inner thigh. "Shhh," was Abby's only response, as she teased her by placing a kiss onto Emily's core through her panties. Emily pushed her body down to meet Abby's mouth and Abby was only happy too oblige her wanting by pushing her panties to the side and brushing her thumb over her clit. Emily drew a sharp breath. "Tease," she pouted.

With that statement Abby gently thrust a finger passed Emily's folds and into her depths curling her fingers to find her sweet spot. After adding another finger and giving her a few tender thrusts she removed her hand and removed the restricting piece of clothing.

She quickly placed her mouth over her core and began suckling on her clit before replacing her fingers deep inside Emily's body, curling them to that spot she had found earlier.

Emily let out simultaneous moans and gripped onto the sheets surrounding her. Abby could feel Emily tightening and trust a little harder while teasing her clit with her tongue. Within seconds of her trusting deeper inside Emily got that sweet release she so desired. Abby devoured the juices Emily provided and enjoyed hearing her moans of ecstasy as she came. Abby removed the offending fingers and leaned back up hovering over the top of Emily. Abby enjoyed the residues of Emily's nectar on her fingers and kissed Emily passionately, intruding her mouth with her tongue. Emily could taste herself in Abby's mouth.

As soon as Emily came down from her high she pushed Abby onto her back. "My turn," she grinned, kissing her again.

She started to unfasten her tight jeans and on noticing she wasn't wearing any panties, she chuckled. "You like going commando?"

Abby let out a laugh and looked Emily in the eyes. "I find panties uncomfortable," she laughed.

Emily continued her own descent to Abby's core, removing her jeans as slow as Abby had done, kissing her long legs as she lowered the item of clothing. Emily headed back up on top of Abby and placed a hand between her thighs placing a finger into her depths and tracing a tongue over her breast. She added another finger and trust inside her deeply. Abby let out a moan. Emily's mouth eventually found her hand and she placed a light kiss onto her clit, without letting up on her trusts. She traced her tongue over her core intimately and then flicked her clit with her tongue sharply, trusting harder with each lashing of her tongue. With keeping these motions up it didn't take long for Abby to tighten around Emily's fingers and with a sharp breath she felt her contract around them and she came all over her hand. Emily drank her juices and gently rubbed her clit as she leaned back over her placing wet kisses on her neck and then onto her lips.

"Emily?" she asked breathing deeply.

"Yeah," Emily replied.

"That. Was. Amazing," she informed her through the kisses.

"I know, it wasn't bad was it?" they both laughed and Emily lay next to her and Abby wrapped her arms around her placing a kiss onto her shoulder. She curled right into her and Emily linked her leg with hers. With no more word shared they each drifted off into a very satisfied sleep.


	5. At Work

Chapter Five

Emily stared down at the sleeping Abby Cohen. She brushed a stray hair from her face and Abby started to shift under her gaze. "Morning sleepy," she smiled.

Abby leaned up a little "What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"Eight fifteen," Emily replied while tracing her finger along her shoulder blade. Abby buried her head into the pillow.

"Shit," she mumbled.

"What?" Emily asked giggling at the sight.

Abby lifted her head and leaned into Emily's chest. "I'm late for work…I'm never late for work, the one time I need to be on time and I'm late."

"Aww…I was hoping to have a little more time with you," Emily pouted.

Abby lifted her head to meet Emily's eye and kissed her before shooting out of the bed to grab her cell from her jacket. "I call them to say I'll be in later, they can cope without me for a few hours," she placed the cell to her ear, but Emily wasn't going to make the call easy. "Hey Leon. Listen," she placed her hand over the receiver, "Emily stop it," she smiled, stifling a laugh as Emily placed long kisses onto her neck, letting her tongue travel across her collarbone. "Yeah Leon, err…I'm going to be late today, I'll be err in about two maybe three…yeah, okay…yeah see you then." She put the phone down and Emily dragged her back to her level, onto the bed.

"So what do you want to do till two maybe three?" Emily smiled.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure we can think of something…haven't you got work today?"

"Not unless we get a case." Abby kissed her passionately.

"Well lets just hope you don't then huh?" she grinned returning the long kisses she had given her earlier.

"How about a shower!" Emily asked with the best seductive pout she could muster.

* * *

The next day Emily went into work as normal, she had managed to allude most of the inquires from her team mates thus far. But she always had a case or some form of consult to keep the questioning at bay. But today, for some strange reason, it was quiet. They were playing catch up on a few reports and paper consultations. So she knew it wouldn't take long before Morgan and Garcia got talking and talked them into a few drinks after work. And she was right to make that assumption.

"Hey Emily, you coming with us tonight? Or are you busy?" Morgan asked playfully.

"I don't have any plans, sure I'm up for it" she smiled.

JJ was pouring her coffee and chipped in "Maybe you could invite him."

"Who?"

"Your new man," JJ laughed.

"Oh yeah…err, he…is working," she calmly replied.

"What all night?" Reid asked heading to make his own coffee, JJ had already poured him one and handed him his cup. "Thanks, what does he do anyway?"

"He…he works at Tech Research."

"Tech Research, hey, so he's loaded then…I hear that Abby Cohen the one who owns it, is a right catch, but apparently she is gay! Such a waste," Morgan joked.

"Is she?" Emily asked innocently.

"We're getting off subject here…when are we going to meet him Em? Because it's pretty obvious you're really into him."

"When the time comes," she laughed "It's still early days, we've only been seeing each for like a week guys!"

"Yeah guys we should give her a break…you have ran him through Garcia though right? Background check I mean?" Reid asked.

"No of course I haven't! That would mean Garcia would know who he is and she would tell you guys and then…who knows!"

"Okay we may back off, but I guarantee Penelope will not!" Derek grinned.

"Whatever…" Emily headed back to her desk to dive back into her reports. The others watching her walk away.

"Who ever he is, I hope it works out she seems really…what's the word?" JJ pondered.

"Satisfied!" Morgan exclaimed laughing, earning himself a playful punch in the arm from JJ and a frown from Reid.

Hotch had just walked past to grab a coffee when he heard Morgan's response "Who's satisfied?" he asked curiously.

"Emily." Reid informed him. "She's got a new boyfriend."

"Really? Good for her…I take it you're all pestering her about it then?" he smiled.

"No…maybe a little," Morgan smiled. "But hence to say she's giving us nothing."

"Like she said Morgan it's only been a week…let her be, for now anyway," JJ said taking a sip of her coffee.

"You coming with us tonight Hotch?" Morgan asked knowing the answer would be no.

"Not tonight. I have a cartoon night planned with Jack," he informed then giving a light smile and leaving them to their conversation.

The shift finally ended and the team had headed to the bar for a little dancing and a few drinks. As the night went on, Emily got a text from Abby;

"_In the most boring meeting ever! What you up to tonight? Can I come by later? Abby x"_

She smiled and quickly replied before anyone noticed her sly texting _"Out with friends should be home about 11, that ok for you?" _it didn't take long for a reply of 'Absolutely' to come through.

Luckily no one had noticed and the evening went by without to many questions, but quite a lot of drinking.

She glanced at her watch at gone eleven and knew she wasn't going to make it home on time to meet up with Abby, but she still made her excuses and left. On her way out she checked her phone; one new message _"Hey you weren't home. So I left, hope you had a goodnight, call me x"_

She sighed inwardly, but then quickly decided to head to her place and text her to let her know she coming.

She knew where she lived but had never actually been there, all she knew was where the building was and it was apartment number 19. She entered the building and grabbed an elevator up to the correct floor. And after what felt like forever she finally found herself at the right door. She knocked without hesitation. But no answer, so she knocked again, eventually she heard movement.

* * *

Abby woke up at the second knock she looked at the clock and jumped off the couch, she had got Emily's message about an hour ago. So thought she may have gotten lost, she tried calling her but no answer and was grateful when her door finally went.

"Emily…I was getting worried," she smiled noticing she was little tipsy to say the lest.

"Yeah sorry, you have a really confusing building," she laughed. Abby invited her inside and Emily walked past her and into the apartment "Wow," she looked around, "this is very…homely" she commented.

"Thanks…here sit down," she laughed. "Before you fall down."

"I'm not that drunk," she insisted. "I'm merry."

"You know you didn't have to come over."

"Well I was getting bored with all the questions about my new 'boyfriend'," she suddenly realised what she had said. "I mean girlfriend," she corrected but Abby had picked up on what she was saying.

"Your friends don't know your gay?" she queried with a look of concern.

"I'm with the FBI and they're FBI too, it's hard enough being a woman in the bureau…" she hoped she would understand.

"Okay, but they're your friends, you don't think they would accept that it is just who you are? Does anyone who knows really actually know you?"

Emily sighed "No they don't…only you. But I'm going to tell them. Now I have you, I don't want to keep it a secret anymore."

"Good, now come on, you should really sleep this off, we can talk about this tomorrow," she smiled putting her hands on her shoulders and leading her to the bedroom down the hall. Emily saw the bed and collapsed on it.

Abby just shifted her a little to get her into the bed and curled up next to her, listening to her sleep. Content with the new relationship she found herself in but a little concerned with the fact she wasn't 'out'. If she had figured out she was gay in like a split second of meeting her, how could a bunch of FBI profilers not see it. Or maybe they did?


	6. Morning After

Chapter Six

Emily felt a little embarrassed, she remembered the night before and remembered getting to Abby's place. And she also remembered telling Abby she wasn't out of the closet yet.

She looked around the room she was in and got out of the bed. Abby wasn't there but she could hear music coming from outside the room. She noticed she was still dressed and she smelt like a beer factory! She glanced at the clock and it was almost seven, she was going to be late, but after last night she knew the others would understand. She saw a door and hoped it was a bathroom, which it was so she decided to take a shower.

After she tied her hair back and headed towards the music. "Hey any chance?" she asked pointing towards the stereo.

Abby smiled. "Of course" she pointed the remote to the stereo and switched it off. "How you feeling?" she asked sarcastically and with a grin.

"As well as to be expected," she grimaced, but with a light smile. "What you doing over there?"

"Working…I work from home sometimes, it's nothing…" she got up from her seat and walked over to the kitchen.

"So…" she paused, "About last night. What I said…about my friends not knowing I…"

"Emily, it's fine I understand…it's difficult, I don't think anything of it." She gave her a sympathetic smile and put her hand onto hers.

"I am going to tell them…"

"Okay," she reassured her, well as much as she could, but Emily was a profiler she knew it's was weird for Abby to think someone of their age was still treating their sexuality like a dirty secret. More so because she thought that too. "You want some coffee?"

"No it's okay…I need to get back to my apartment and get ready for work" she watched Abby grab herself a refill and smiled, this was a really domestic moment. If only she wasn't so hung over and in a hurry to enjoy it.

"Okay, well call me if you don't get a case…we could do something this weekend."

"Definitely…" she answered as Abby walked her to the door "Again sorry about last night…" she smiled awkwardly. "You have nothing to be sorry for," Abby laughed. "You were a nice semi-drunk," Abby kissed her and trailed a finger across her jaw line.

"I'll call you." Emily said as she left Abby's apartment.

The next few weeks went by without incident. Emily and Abby were getting closer each day. They just seemed to fit together amazingly well. She understood Emily's job and she had gotten a slight grasp on the work Abby did. She understood the engineer part anyway!

But Garcia wasn't laying off a bit, not like the rest of them, she was really pushing to meet this 'guy' she was seeing.

She was trying to find the right moment to tell them who she was really seeing, but every time she found one, they got a case or something came up for one or the other.

It had been over a month now and she couldn't put it off much longer, she had to find a way to tell them. Maybe if she just told Garcia…she would spread the word and she could just deal with the backlash. No she had to be a grown up about this situation. She really liked Abby, she was stable. Stable job, stable family. They had so much in common, her father was military and so was her older brother, so she moved around just as much as she did growing up, neither of them had much of a life outside of work which made it super amazing for each of them to have someone to go home to at night. But she still felt like there was a catch somewhere, Abby wasn't perfect, she had her little quirks like everyone. But she was still scared. Scared of how she was feeling and how quickly she was feeling it.

It was about six in the morning when she got the call from JJ, Abby heard Emily's cell ring and tightened her grip around Emily. "Let the machine get it," she said groggily, still half asleep.

"You know I can't," Emily shifted and went to grab her cell from the nightstand.

"Emily, they can wait another hour, if it's important they will leave a message."

Emily lay back down, knowing she was right, but it was hard for her to switch off. She fiddled with the covers and eventually Abby caved and lifted herself up. "Okay go ahead take it," she laughed sleepily. Emily grabbed the phone and listened to the message. The team had got a case in Houston and it sounded like a bad one she had to meet them at the airstrip, the briefing would be given on the way there.

Abby had given her a key to let herself in if she got back late or if she wasn't there. Luckily she had gotten back early and she let herself in to find Abby working on some plans at her desk in the lounge. "Hey," Emily called out.

"Hey." Abby got out of her seat making one last note on the plans in front of her. "How was it?" she said as she meet Emily in the middle of the room.

"Bad. But it turned out as best it could. How where things here?" she asked wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Err…yeah I need to talk to you about something," she spoke gently and Emily knew that it wasn't going to be good.

"What is it?" she tried not to look as panicked as she was, but Abby spotted it.

"It's nothing to worry about, it's just I have to go away for a while, makes a change huh? My work getting in the way," she smiled. Emily wasn't liking this idea at all!

"Why? Where?"

"A military base in Utah, it's for some weaponry testing's, that's all I can say."

"Okay…" Emily clicked that it wasn't going to a short trip "How long?" she asked bracing for the answer "A month."

"A month! Can't someone else do it?"

"No, the Colonel of the base asked for me so…I'm sorry," Abby placed a kiss on her cheek and then Emily brushed her lips over hers.

"You can get a secure line at the base right?" Abby nodded. "Then you could video call me…I could get Garcia to hook it up."

"But you haven't told them about us yet though."

"Well I'll just have too grow a pair won't I? I can't go a whole month without seeing you."

"There is an invention called a webcam," she laughed.

"That's not secure though is it?" Emily replied nibbling on her ear lobe, Abby laughed "No it's not…are you sure your ready?" Emily nodded "Okay then" Abby smiled.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning 0900 hours" she said in a mocking tone.

"Well I had better make the most of you tonight then hadn't I?" Emily laughed, pushing her down onto the couch. "I'm so glad I got home early!" she smiled, leaning over her and kissing her lightly on the lips, Abby tried to deepen the kiss but Emily pulled back, then headed down her body lifting her shirt and kissing her stomach and eventually reaching her chest, she brushed a finger over her nipple through her bra. Abby lifted up to let her take the shirt off completely, then she attacked her cleavage. Cupping both her breasts and swiping them with her tongue through the thin material. She slowly unclasped the thin lace brassier, placing kiss along the top of her breast as she did so.

She lay down beside her on the large lavish couch and put her hand upon her core, rubbing her above the pants she was wearing. She could feel the heat rising beneath her hand. She used her other hand to fondle her breast and lay soft wet kisses along the back of her shoulder and neck.

She unclasped her pants one-handed and slipped a hand inside, sliding a finger past her folds and gently rubbed her clit. She could feel Abby riding her hand as she started to thrust her fingers deep inside. It didn't take long for her climax to take her over and Emily listened to her moan using her free hand to pull her mouth to hers. After kissing her slowly, as she came down from her high, she whispered into her ear huskily "Abs?…bedroom."

"Yes ma'am," her tone strained from the climax she just experienced.

The next day came, neither of them had gotten much sleep, but the satisfaction they were feeling form the nights activities was more than enough to keep them going.

Emily wrapped her arms around her lovers waist and kissed her neck as Abby packed her travel case.

"Emily, I'm going to be late," she laughed .

"I know, but I'm not going to get to do this for a whole month!" she moaned.

"You know…you could come and see me…I'm not going to be working the whole time…" she said turning around to face her, placing her temple to hers.

"Really? Aren't you staying on the base?"

"Hell no! There's a hotel a few miles away…staying on an Army base? Me? Really Emily I thought you knew me better," she laughed.

"I'll see what I can do!" she smiled feeling a little better about the situation "Call me when you've got the connection set up your end, then I'll patch you through to Garcia to work her magic," she placed a firm kiss on to her lips.

"I will," Abby glanced at the clock "I gotta' go."

"Yeah I know…" Abby turned back to fasten her case. "Abby?"

"Yeah."

Emily again wrapped her arms around her waist "Is it to soon to tell you I love you?" Abby spun around in her arms.

"Really?…I have wanted to say that since our first night together," she smiled "No it's not to soon in anyway, shape or form…I love you too," she gave her a deep and tender kiss, tasting every inch of her mouth.

"I thought you had to go," Emily said through the kiss. Abby sighed "Yeah I do…" she turned to leave the room and head out, with Emily close behind her.

She got to her car and placed the case in the back. "And Emily…don't kill my plants okay?"

"How could I kill them they only need watering once a week!" Emily laughed. "Don't you trust me?" she said sarcastically.

"With my life," Abby smiled. "I'll see you when I get back, that's if you don't get out to see me of course," she gave her one last kiss and jumped into the car. Emily waved her goodbye, then sighed deeply. Damn she was going to miss her. Now she just had to sit the guys and girls down and explain to them who she was really seeing.


	7. Telling the Girls and Boys the Truth

Life Takes the Lead

Chapter Seven.

Abby looked at here watch, it wouldn't be long and Emily's friend Penelope, would be patching her through to her. It was strange how all this was happening, but it was and that was that. But it wasn't stopping Abby from getting a little scared; she had never met anyone like Emily and probably never would so she had to make sure she didn't fuck up here. Perhaps pushing her to tell her friends was a bad idea.

She hadn't spoken to Abby for near three days and she still hadn't told anyone at work that she was gay. Emily was in a silent panic. What and how was she going to do this? Garcia had already spoken to her and set up the secure line for them to talk, but thankfully Garcia hadn't clicked just asked who the nice receptionist was. But she was going to click eventually, especially with Garcia's demands to meet this mystery guy of hers.

Abby paced the small office waiting to patch through, as Garcia made the final clicks to set it all up.

"So can I just have a little peek?" Garcia pouted as what she thought was the receptionist flashed up on the screen

"Not just yet I think I need some time for this bomb shell" Emily tried to push her out in time but she didn't

"Emily? babe? Are you there?" Abby called out from the screen

"Wait one darn second…." Garcia had finally clicked

"Bye Penelope!" Emily pushed

"Your…" the door slammed behind her "Gay?" Garcia was confused so decided to stick around to try and hear what was going on.

"Hey Abby…sorry about that, how's Utah?" Emily smiled down the camera

"You didn't tell them did you?" Abby smiled back "It's okay if you didn't"

"I just haven't had a second to sit them down yet….but I will today, I promise"

"This isn't for me though Emily, this is for you. Just make sure you know that when you're telling them okay?"

"Okay" Emily and Abby chatted for a while until an officer popped onto the screen.

"Times up ladies"

"Okay thanks Reggie…well that's that then, I'll call you tonight" Abby gave her a knowing smile

"Of course, talk to you then….love you"

"Love you too" she blew Emily a kiss and the call ended.

"This sucks!" she exclaimed to herself, knowing that Garcia probably heard everything that was just said, she braced herself as she opened the door to see a very shocked Garcia and a very concerned looking JJ.

"Is it true? Are you…GAY" Garcia cried out

"Garcia calm down, I don't want the whole world to know just yet thanks" she dragged the two into Penelope's lair and took a seat. Garcia joined her and JJ leaned against the desk

"What's going on Emily?" JJ asked, it was pretty obvious she was hurt from not knowing about this.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Emily was trying to not get defensive, but she was and quickly

"Yes, we thought we were your friends and you couldn't tell us this? We've been trying to set you up with men when you've been all over the female population!"

"JJ….I'm sorry, I just….." she trailed off unsure how or what to say.

"I know I'm sorry….but at least we know now hey…." JJ was calming down.

"Hey, I personally think this is great news….HEY, I just had the best idea. We could really play with the boys minds with this one"

"NO. No more lies I'm just going to tell them straight…myself"

"Straight" Garcia giggled "So…Abby Cohen, that's a nice catch by the way" she beamed

"Yeah you're telling me" Emily laughed

"So is she everything she's made out to be?" JJ laughed obviously cool with everything now.

Emily gave them a few details, well the ones they were dying to hear anyway. They talked for a good hour before realising they had better get some work done as the day was nearly over. She had decided to just go right ahead and tell Hotch first, she wanted to surprise Abby by going down to see her in Utah, but she needed to book the time off first so Hotch would be the first to know on the boy's side. She took a deep breath and knocked his office door. But before she could get in Morgan stopped her.

"So I've been hearing a rumour about you" he beamed

"Is it that I'm gay?"

"No…wait what…no….really?" he stood back then thought about it and pulled her in for a hug. "Why you wait so long to tell me" he laughed "we could have had some crazy nights out if I had known" she playfully hit him in the arm and smiled

"I know, it was just…"

"Hey I know, you haven't got to explain, I'm just glad you're telling us now" he placed a kiss on her forehead and carried on with his business, Hotch appeared in the door way.

"Emily? Everything okay?" he seemed confused

"Yeah of course, I just needed to ask you something about next week"

"Okay come on in…." he allowed her to pass him and they entered his office.

"So next week?" he asked his face giving nothing away, he had heard they little exchange outside but didn't want to force the subject any more than he had too. So he placed his 'I didn't hear anything' look on. The poker face.

"Well I was wondering if you could do without me for a few days, Friday then the weekend."

"Sure, fill out the request form for admin and I'll make sure it's done….going anywhere nice?"

"Utah…I'm going to meet someone" she figured he had heard her and Morgan talking "Hotch i guess you know huh?"

"Yeah I heard" he smiled "Was I that obvious?"

"Yeah well the poker face slipped for a second" she laughed "So we okay?"

"Yes of course there is no reason we wouldn't be" he smiled back to Emily

"Good well I'll get the paper work sorted then I'm going home for the day" she was beaming this was going a lot better than she thought yet she hadn't really thought it would go any other way really!


	8. Getting it Together

Life Takes the Lead

Chapter Eight

Hotch watched his team interact from his office. It was odd to him that Emily didn't feel she could tell them, the team, the family, that she was gay.

It was a big thing to come out and maybe she felt the job was more important, but he knew the truth was she didn't totally trust them. This worried him, but then she has come out to them now. So maybe she was finally trusting of all the team. He pondered his own thoughts about it; he wasn't sure about his feeling towards homophobia. He wasn't homophobic or anything, it was just he wasn't sure how he felt about Emily being gay. He had nothing against it, just was a little hurt by it. Why hadn't she trusted him with this, why had she not trusted Dave with this at least. Or maybe she had. He hadn't talked with him about it yet. Maybe he should just leave it and see what happens. Really it should have been obvious, she always deterred from talking about personal stuff at work, like dates and that sort of thing. Then there was a few cases where she showed signs that she had something against the male race, and then there was the abortion when she was younger. She had talked with Dave about that.

He took a breath, maybe he shouldn't think about it so much, maybe he was over- reacting, as the rest of the team seemed to be totally fine about it.

That was that he was fine with it, not unsure but totally fine with it. Now he had processed it.

Morgan listened to the girls chat about Abby; it was obvious she really cared for her. He thought about the fact that Emily was gay. He had, had no idea and usually he was pretty good at spotting this sort of thing. He wanted to crack jokes and wind her up a little, but he thought twice about it, he didn't want to make things harder for her than they had to be. No he would make sure this transition for her goes easily. This was a big thing for her and he saw her as a sister, so he had to make sure she was okay and make sure everyone else was okay with her.

"So have you always been gay?" Reid was confused, none of this made any sense to him. She was like a mother figure to him and he was struggling with the fact he didn't know something so big.

"Yes Reid, I've always been gay….but now is the first time I've totally admitted to myself…you okay with this doctor because you're looking kinda' down about this little news" Emily smiled, she really wanted everyone to be okay with all this. She didn't want anyone's attitude to change towards her.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it just a little stunned, I'll be fine Emily don't worry" he immediately picked up on what she wanted to hear. And so responded appropriately, but the truth was he was a little weirded out by it. Not because he was against this or anything, just that she didn't trust him. But in time he would be okay with it all, it would just take time for him any way. Plus everyone else had seemed to take the news pretty well, especially Garcia. But that was to be expected she loved the gossip, he smiled to himself at that thought and watched everyone pack up their things to leave for the day.

"So are we going for drinks tonight?" Morgan asked, he really wanted to see Emily in action now, but then she was taken so he probably wouldn't see anything he would like to see, he also smiled to himself with that thought, which Emily picked up on straight away.

"No thanks Morgan, I have to pack!" she smiled

"So you're going down there to see her then?" JJ inquired

"Yes I am, for the weekend. As long she's cool with it, I'm asking her tonight" she said her good byes and headed out with JJ

"You know I'm happy for you right?" she asked as they headed to the doors "I know my initial reaction wasn't great but I am happy for you"

"thank you JJ that makes me all warm and happy" she laughed

"Good…so when are we meeting this amazing woman then?"

"When we can, she gets as busy as we do, plus its still early days with us, were in the honeymoon period I think still"

"Oh nonsense you two are going to be fine. I just can't wait to meet her now!"

"I can't wait to introduce you guys, she's pretty eager too, anyway I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay, see you tomorrow" they shared a hug and both of them headed home.

Today was a really good day.


	9. Utah

_**So thanks to all those that have reviewed, especially those you anon reviewed it's much appreciated =)**_

Life Takes the Lead

Chapter Nine

Emily was all curled up in a nice bath waiting for Abby to call. She pondered on her feelings to Abby, and was coming to the conclusion that maybe she was being too strong. She knew she was a bit of a player before and wondered if she was just another conquest, but everything Abby had done had shown her that wasn't the case, but it didn't stop her wondering about it, she didn't want to trap her in a corner, because that's when hearts get broken.

Finally the call came. _"Hey Emily"_ Emily could hear the smile in her voice

"Hey how's your day going?" she smiled back

"_Good, well pretty frustrating actually, but good now it's nearly over and I'm taking to you…so how'd it go?"_

"A lot better than anticipated, everyone was really super cool about it all."

"_You sound surprised?"_

"No more relived it's over…listen I was thinking of taking a trip to see you…what do you think?"

"_I think that would be amazing! But what about work I thought…."_

"Its fine I've cleared it all and I'm taking some time off, personal days. I got Friday and Saturday"

"_That is cool, what time will you be here?"_

"I fly out at 8pm Thursday night, are you sure you going to be ok with me there"

"_I've been here for two weeks now the least the general can give me is a few days off!"_ she laughed _"It's great news Em, I can't wait seriously…we can stay in a hotel it'll be fine…are you okay you sound a little down now?"_

"No, I'm fine just been making myself paranoid that's all…well I'll let you go and we'll talk tomorrow?"

"_Okay sure thing….love you"_ she smiled maybe she was wrong to make assumptions about her character so soon. She decides to just ride it out and see where it leads so responded accordingly

"Love you too" Emily knew that sounded off but wasn't sure she should fake being happy with her being so far away.

Unfortunately the guys got called onto a case in Texas so Emily had to rearrange her flights from there instead. The guys had given a few ribbed jokes about her going to meet her girlfriend, but the truth was she wasn't one hundred per cent sure that's what she was just yet. Abby seemed to have has many trust issues as her, she hadn't even been introduced to her sister yet, but then she hadn't introduced her to any of her family. She finally got to Utah at around 2am,

"Hey" she sighed as she finally met with Abby at the airport "I'm sorry for making you stay up this late…you must be exhausted" she gave her a hug and the held each other for a second

"I grabbed a power nap in the car when you text me to say there would be a delay" she yawned

"Okay let's get out of here" Emily winked, Abby laughed

"Okay then after you" she smiled

They got to the hotel and Abby had booked the penthouse "Thought you might appreciate being spoiled since you've been working so hard the past few weeks" Abby grinned

"Thank you for the thought, but I think you're spoiling yourself more than me!" she laughed giving Abby a pout.

"Maybe" she laughed pulling her in for a deep kiss. Tender and sweet, she had missed that.

Abby could tell Emily was holding something back though….was she being too strong.

"Are you okay? You seem tense" she asked sympathetically

"Yeah you know just work and everything…pretty glad I'm getting a break" she smiled again placing her lips on hers. "So we having some fun?" she asked cockily.

"Where shall we start" Abby winked

"I think here would be good" she said placing her lips hard on her shoulder Abby shuddered.

"Wow, I think this trip idea is going to be amazing!" she laughed.

"It had better be"

Emily led Abby towards the bedroom. "Now it's my turn to tack charge" Emily told her

"Oh really…and what do you have in mind?"

"Just relax okay?"

"Okay" Abby sat on the edge of the bedroom, while Emily moved to put a cd on the player. Some seductive vibes started to play. Emily straddled Abby on the bed and moved around a little, she tilted her head back and Emily kissed her throat and neck. But Abby was impatient and rolled them over onto the bed, tracing kiss down her still clothed body. Emily sat up and pushed Abby back down again

"No, tonight is my turn" she smiled

She slowly moved to the music and started to remove her clothes, Abby stood following her actions. She kissed Emily hard and was begging for her touch with her eyes. Emily untied her slacks and placed a hand into her pants. Teasing her gently but still hard enough to make her beg for more. Abby covered Emily's breasts with her hands and squeezed them softly then more vigorously. Emily pushed her down onto the bed again. Trailing kisses down her chest and stomach.

Abby leaned back into the bed arching her body. Emily responded by rubbing her slacks intimately.

She pulled down the offending item of clothing and placed kiss onto her inner thighs, Abby was growing very impatient now and was trying to guide Emily further up, which made Emily laugh

"Calm down I'm getting to that bit" she grinned blowing onto her clit and rubbing two fingers over and across her opening.

"Come on Emily" Abby laughed

"Okay…."she kissed her clit and forced two fingers deep inside her and slowly thrust back and forth while letting her tongue dance across her clit, her first wave started to spread through her body.

She took a deep breath in "Emily"

"Still tired"

"I never said I was tired" Abby grinned "Okay my turn" she leaned up on the bed to her knees and pulled Emily as close as she could, their breasts pressed against each other's. Abby gently kissed the bridge of Emily's face and then moved down and over her neck before biting into her shoulder. She gently stroked Emily's back, she arched back in her arms and Abby laid her down hovering above her. She moved her legs apart and thrust two fingers deep inside and tickled that sweet spot that she always found on Emily. Emily moaned and they looked each other square in the face as she moved her fingers deep inside Emily's core. She then lowered herself down towards her centre and placed wet kisses down her thighs blowing occasionally on her clit, Emily loved every second of it.

Abby slowly placed her tongue on her clit making circles and waves of pleasure for Emily. Emily could feel here climax coming and pushing down onto Abby hand and mouth. Abby thrust a tiny bit deep and that was that Emily came with a blast and her juices were promptly lapped up by Abby. Abby moved up and next to her wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close.

"Can I ask one question?" Abby whispered

"What?" Emily smiled stroking her face and placing a kiss on her lips

"Can I Have this every day for the rest of my life" she laughed

"Everyday…"

"Yes everyday…when I get back you should meet my sister and the rest of the bunch" she leaned up smiling and leaned on her hand arm bent just next to Emily's head, so she was just an inch away from Emily's face.

"That would be nice, sure you're ready for that" she grinned but she actually really wanted to make sure

"Yeah of course" Abby rubbed her nose, lying back down and wrapping her arms back around her waist kissing her neck.


	10. Meeting the Family

_**So I've decided what I want to happen just struggling to write so please bear with me there maybe a few edits along the way =)**_

Life Takes the Lead

Chapter Ten

It was the time. The time were Emily should be meeting Abby's sister Kelly and her mom Heather. But unfortunately the team were on a case. She couldn't stop looking at the clock, she was in Washington State and Abby and the others were in Lake Ridge, Virginia. She had just under twelve hours to get there, and the team were still interviewing their unsub and it looked like it was going to take forever to get this guy to confess. They knew it was him, it physically couldn't have been anyone else, just the guy wouldn't give and Emily was panicking she didn't want to miss this night back home and by the looks of it she was going too. But she wasn't anything less than determined.

She picked up her cell phone as it rang it was Abby, she couldn't answer yet, not until she knew if she would make it or not, so she let the machine catch the call instead. This action made her feel so guilty, she had been so psyched for this moment and now she was going to have to cancel. No she couldn't she had to talk with Hotch see if there was any way she could get going before the others. She didn't want to she always saw a case till the end, but this was real important for her so she had too.

"Damn it, cough up already!" she muttered, but loud enough for team to notice she was getting agitated.

"Everything okay Prentiss?" Morgan voiced his concerns

"Yeah it's just I'm supposed to be somewhere pretty damn soon and this sob is testing my patients" she informed him

"Oh really and where are you supposed to be"

"It doesn't matter now, I'm never going to make it" she sighed heavily, Hotch had caught most of the conversation but continued with his work to see if Morgan got it out of her first.

"Well it seems to be pretty important to you… come on what is it?"

"I was meeting Abby's family tonight…back home" she stammered

"Oh really!" he giggled "And how come you haven't introduced us to her yet any ways?"

"Erm, no reason, just you know…."

"Yeah I know…" Morgan smiled

"Prentiss we got this if you wanna head home" he breathed

"Yes Prentiss, if you need to get back please just let me know" Hotch piped up from his papers "We have got this, the guy has been caught, it's down to the courts now" he smiled

"I'll stick it out a little longer thanks Hotch" at least now she knew she could ski f she really needed too.

"Okay but let me know if it changes"

"Thanks" she smiled and went to give Abby a quick call.

* * *

She was pushing it really she had just over four hours to get there now she had to fly back with the others then drive out to Abby's home in Lake Ridge, it wasn't far but on the time scale it was but Abby told her they were only getting take out so it didn't matter if she was a little late. But she wanted to be on time for a change. Abby had taken time out to sort this out the least she could do was get there on time.

Abby closed her phone. She was going to make it, which was something. She thought that maybe Emily was avoiding this, she never said but it felt like she wasn't sure about all this 'meeting the family' stuff.

"I don't understand why you're so worried; I thought she was cool and everything?" Kelly asked her pacing sister.

"She is, I just… never mind everything is going to be fine" she breathed deep "She'll be here soon"

"You really like her don't you?" her sister mocked pinching her cheek

"Get off and shut up….any one ever tell you you're annoying?"

"You…all the time" she laughed "Everything's going to be fine, she sounds great and she has you eating out of her hands so she must be good!"

Abby watched the lake from the window with some wine waiting for her to arrive. She was more nervous than ever for this to happen. The way Emily talked about tonight sounded like she was really up for it, but now Abby wasn't sure…what would she be like straight after a case? Maybe she should have cancelled and re arranged? But it was too late now as Emily pulled up the drive way. She headed outside to meet her, while Kelly sorted the baby out who was now screaming the place down.

"Hey Em, everything okay?" she asked pulling her in for a quick hug and a kiss

"Of course, I'm here right….and I'm a little nervous" she laughed

Abby smiled everything was going to be fine "No need to be they don't bite" she laughed and helped her grab her bag.

"So what's with the crying, didn't Kelly get a babysitter?"

"No sorry, I hope you don't mind"

"No, that's even better I love babies" she smiled heading into the house

"Okay! Kelly, Emily. Emily, Kelly….mom this is Emily…Emily this is my mother Heather"

"Well you have done well" Kelly teased hugging Emily

"Thank you" Abby laughed

"So I think a few drinks are in order, I hear someone has been catching bad guys all day!" Heather rubbed her hands together also pulling Emily in for a hug and walking her towards the living area.

Everything was going to be fine Abby thought to herself as she watched Emily joke with her family and play with her niece, it was a really great moment, and she just had to make sure she didn't mess this one up. She had been through so many women who claimed to be the one; she was surprised she ever found Emily she wouldn't give up on them now. This was real, at least to her anyway.


	11. Chit Chat

_**A little short but hopefully I make my point okay =)**_

Life takes the Lead

Chapter Eleven

Emily had loved meeting Abby's family; it was so relaxed and fun. She had never asked Abby about her father, he didn't seem to be around and she never mentioned him so Emily mentioned him there. It don't go down well with Abby, she refused to talk about him even though her family obviously wanted her too.

But Emily understood, she rarely spoke to either her mother or her father, they were always busy or she was.

So Emily decided to not push the subject and changed it quickly, the rest of the night went pretty smoothly, Emily got on great with Abby's sister so to Abby the night was a total success.

On the way back Abby and Emily talked in the car

"Sorry I snapped over my dad…."she trailed s

"Hey we all have parental issues, don't worry about it just know you can talk to me about that kind of stuff" she rubbed Abby's arm in support of her words.

"Thanks…you know I'm glad tonight went well, you seem to fit pretty much perfectly" she laughed "I love you"

"You know it's great to hear that and know that it's meant for a change"

"Yeah I know what you mean" they had a quite talk about the evening and quickly got home.

As they headed in Emily asked her the question she knew she would want to hear "So which of my family do you want to meet first then? Thiers my narcotic mother who will be hard to pin down and she doesn't know I'm gay….or my dad who's pretty much the same or my real family which is my work buddies?" she grinned

"Wait I get choice you meet everyone in like ten seconds" she mocked "The real family" she pulled Emily in for a hug from behind as she took of her coat

"That's great I can arrange that like tomorrow….good choice"

"I do want to meet the folks though….at some point"

"I know but can we just enjoy this bit while it lasts okay"

"That bad huh? Okay then just a little while"

"Not so much bad just more than likely very awkward" she smiled, with obvious worry in her eyes

"Okay then they can wait….so what about the others when was you thinking" she smirked pulling her closer

"Next week sometime, unless we get a case of course"

"Great I'm looking forward to it…." She kissed her deeply and then they went to bed, falling sound asleep in no time.

_**Hope that was okay for ya'll lol….the next chapter should make up for the shortness of this one =)**_


	12. Meeting The Team

Life Takes the Lead

Chapter Twelve

The day was set, the team would meet Abby tonight, the team had a rare day off as long as nothing major cropped up of course.

Emily smiled she couldn't wait for them to meet her, she was rarely this excited about a relationship, but Abby and her seemed to fit so well together.

Abby watched the smile on Emily's face. "What are you smiling about?" she smiled leaning over her papers to catch a kiss.

"Nothing, what are you doing anyway what do all these equations mean…they do mean something right?"

"Yeah" she laughed "of course they do….look see this line here" Emily nodded "this line meets with the barrel of the gunpowder point this line is the ignition, so I need to make sure that the length of time is right and then cross reference with the type of ignition it is….make any sense?"

"Not really" she laughed "Do you like what you do? I mean you could be working for NASA or somewhere else equally amazing but yet you run a weapons company, that doesn't make any sense, not to me anyway"

"It was make weapons or join the army and I like the good things in life so I build weapons and I was smart enough to do it so I did it, the plan was to join NASA but I like blowing things up to much" she smiled back at her understanding girlfriend

"You like blowing things up" she laughed at the thought

"Of course there's nothing like setting up a bomb and watching it destroy something, well everything in its path" she was laughing as she spoke but it was obvious she did love what she did

"So where do the pharmaceuticals come in….a while back you said you were working for a company or something?"

"Yeah, sometimes we take on contracts for chemical bombs or different kinds of drug induced tear gas's…there working on different tactics for crowd control" Emily laughed at this

"Crowd control?" she leaned back into the couch "Have you ever thought of doing something different?"

"Not really, this job pays to well" she smiled "How about you?"

"Sometimes I do, yeah, its soul destroying sometimes, I don't know, and sometimes I think my mother was right"

"In what way" she removed her glasses and joined her on her side of the desk and onto the couch

"She told me I wouldn't last in the bureau, that politics was in my blood" she tapped her arm to notion to her veins.

"You were made for the bureau Emily, you love what you do. And with that job you have to be, could you really picture yourself doing anything else now?"

"No not really" she leaned forward so Abby could wrap her arms around her.

"You're okay ya' know….me on the other hand I'm a little crazy, there are my little ways you haven't seen yet!" she laughed with an evil grin

"I think I can cope with your quirky ways" she leaned up and planted her with a kiss

"Well I had better get these plans back to the office, your friends still on for tonight?"

"Yes! I'm looking forward to it too"

"I shouldn't be to long, I'll meet you back her at…." She checked her watch "Seven okay?"

"That should be fine" she stood to watch her grab her things together "Don't work to hard, because you'll be in to much of a party mood when we go out and you won't talk to anyone" she laughed

Abby smiled "You know me to well" she walked out of the apartment and went to go do the odd jobs she needed to get done before tonight.

Tonight would be just fine, Emily smiled.

The night arrived and Emily was getting ready in Abby's bedroom when Abby came in, it was half seven. Emily laughed when she heard Abby creep into the room

"Hey….your late" she smiled turning slightly to see her little pout.

"Yeah I know, a few of the prints were still not right, it took us nearly two hours to figure out we had the rig the wrong way round!" she was obviously stressed and raised her hand to rub her face and stretch

"So now you're in party mode then?"

"Not really more want to crawl up go to sleep mode" she laughed

"Good, I like it when you're in that mode, all snugly" she laughed walking over to her in her underwear

"You look amazing…you going like that?" she asked with a sly grin

"No, I'm wearing that; it's only a local bar"

"Hey, that's nice to I'm not complaining"

"Good, now go and get a shower" she kissed her gently and pushed her into the bathroom.

They arrived at the bar at about eight fifteen and the others were already there, unfortunately Hotch still wasn't there Jack was unhappy daddy was going out tonight and was playing him up a little. They headed over to the group, Reid was talking to some of the regulars and making them look stupid with some party tricks, then Rossi, JJ and Morgan were talking together playing pool.

"Hey guys…" she breezed as she headed over to them.0

"Hey and finally you show up" JJ exclaimed standing to greet them.

2yeah sorry that was my fault…work" Abby informed her

"So it is true, you are like us!" she smiled back

Abby looked confused "Workaholic" Emily laughed "Oh right well I suppose I am then so drinks?" she asked the group

"No I'm good thanks we just got a round"

"Emily?"

"Yeah please beer for me"

"Coming up" Abby headed to the bar and ordered the drinks then re-joined them over at the table where Reid and arisen and joined them too.

Abby took a seat and smiled at the group who seemed to be watching her carefully.

No one hurt their Emily.

"So I'm JJ" JJ broke the ice a little

"Okay so JJ…" she pointed at the others

"Spencer Reid"

"Derek Morgan"

"David Rossi, but you can call me Dave" Rossi smiled, this was fun for him, he had known Emily was gay from the time she told him about the abortion, he had a huge hunch and he was right, again.

"And the Hotch should be here soon"

"So now the ice has been broken, wanna have some fun?" Abby asked mischievously.

"Sure" the group said in unison

"Good, so drink up and when your Hotch gets here we can move on" she smiled

"Wait I thought you weren't in party mode?"

"Well I wasn't but ya' know" She smiled back at her girlfriend with her puppy eyes

"Okay fine we can stay here and 'talk'" she laughed

"Shame I was looking forward to the view" Morgan laughed he couldn't help it, it was like he's Christmas had come early

"So Tech Research? It's a pretty big company" Reid was more interested in the fact Emily had chosen a physicist as a girlfriend he had always pictured Emily to go for the rough and ready types, though he had never pictured Emily with a woman, and then Abby did seem like a bit of roughian he smiled to himself.

"Yeah taken me years to build it up though, but I'm not here to talk about work am I?"

"No" The others stated "Because if you do then we will and we don't want to talk about shop all night" Garcia blurted out

"AT last you're here I was wondering when you would get here" Emily stood and hugged her friend

"I'm not that late am I?"

"No we only just got here too, Abby" she went to shake her hand but was pulled into a warm and hard embrace.

She let go and introduced herself "Penelope Garcia at your service" she smiled rapidly shaking her hand "I have waited so long to meet you! Emily was all secretive about you!"

"Yeah so I heard" she nudged Emily

"Yeah but you don't seem to bad, your taller than she described though"

Abby laughed "Who are you?" She laughed harder

"I told the one and only Penelope Garcia!" she joined with the laughter in the room.

The whole night couldn't have gone better; of course Hotch couldn't show up because Jack just wouldn't settle so they had arranged for Abby to come into the bureau and meet him and some of the others next week.

The night was great they all got a little wasted and left the bar very merry. They had gotten along so well, why had she waited so long to take a relationship seriously? Because this whole thing was great! Especially with Abby and the best of it was that Abby felt exactly the same way…but something had to give.


	13. A Day Out

_**Okay so I did this chapter in hast last time, I was a little drunk and read it over the next day and hated it…so now I'm not going to include the whole Emily leaving bit. I don't want her to leave so there for she is staying, at least for now anyway lol =)**_

Chapter Thirteen

"I know you do Em, but just understand that if I come with you today then I have to make up the hours tonight, so I'm not going to be back at yours till late, at least nine ten tonight….okay?" Abby wrapped her arms around her lover and placed a kiss on her temple

"I know, I know… I'm willing to wait for you. If it means you get to come in and see everyone again, including Hotch" Emily smiled "you're a big part of my life now and I want, no need, to show you off a little" Emily gave her a seductive grin "Plus I've never had sex at the office!"

Abby laughed out loud "Oh really? Well we'll have to what we can do to change that, by the way is it still Strauss who runs your team?"

"Yeah, why you had run ins with her too?"

"Not really, I just know she doesn't like me, apparently my frolicking with the female population is an issue to her, let's just hope we don't run into each other yeah" she smiled back at Emily then let her go to get ready "Won't be a second I promise!" she shouted over her shoulder

"Okay but be quick we have to be there by eight…" she called back to her "Well at least I do anyway" she smiled to herself and continued drinking her coffee.

She leaned against the counter and looked around, she really loved Abby's apartment and was a bit disappointed they were staying at her place tonight, it was easier for her to go back to hers from the office, but still Abby's apartment was luxurious and she felt so at home there.

"Okay and I'm ready" Abby said walking back into the room she looked at her watch "With plenty of time to spare" she smiled at her partner

"Great, then let's go"

They got to the office just before eight, the rest of the team were pretty much all in, Morgan was in his office, Reid was at his desk sorting through old paperwork and Rossi was outside his office talking with JJ and Hotch. JJ spotted the pair first and waved; she started to head down to them with Hotch close behind

"Hey Em, Abby" she smiled as she approached, she gave Abby a hug and Abby, for the first time, shook Hotch's hand

"So you must be the famous Hotch, I've heard a lot about you sir, it's a pleasure to meet you" she smiled

"When to you become so polite" Emily laughed, Abby smiled at her and seemed to become a little shy

"Well I hope it was all good, it's great to finally meet you, the team have talked about you none stop"

"Well I would be surprised if those conversations were all good" she laughed

"They actually all painted a nice picture of you" he smiled back to her "So how's life in the war technology industry?"

"Err, hectic as usual, there's always someone who wants to destroy something" she laughed

The four stood and chatted for a while and Reid joined them, just before JJ got a call "Okay send me the file and I'll look it over, thank you" she closed the phone "Well duty calls, it was great seeing you again Abby"

"Yeah you to JJ and of course it was great to finally meet you agent Hotchner" she shook his hand once more and himself and JJ went to her office to sort through the file they were being sent and Reid went to carry on with his work.

"So what was it you were saying earlier, back at the apartment?" Abby pouted

"Oh yeah I remember, want to find a store room before you go?"

"Oh how romantic" she said sarcastically but a grin soon spread across her face

"Follow me….be back soon Reid" Emily grabbed her lovers hand and the headed away from the office.

"Okay Emily, see you later Abby" he nodded and smiled having no clue what he pair were about to get up too.

"This place is never used in the day it's the cleaners 'office'" she grinned seductively pulling Abby closer to her, she closed the door behind her and Emily leaned closer so she could lock it behind Abby.

"So we won't be disturbed then, sounds good…." She pushed Emily back against the one of the lockers not too hard, but hard enough to make Emily groan in pleasure, Abby leaned into Emily neck and kissed her gently making her kisses go down towards her breasts; Emily was only wearing a thin shirt.

Abby, slowly opened her shirt to revel her chest and kissed her erect nipples through her bra, Emily tried hard to stifle a cry of pleasure. "Emily you have to be quite or were going to get caught" Abby laughed placing a rough kiss onto her lips

"Isn't that half the fun" she giggled kissing Abby passionately and finding her pant rim with her hand "It makes easier that you don't were underwear!" she grinned, while letting her hand undo her pants. She easily slid her hand inside Abby's pants and rubbed her clit vigorously, Emily pushed Abby back into the wall, Abby groaned with pleasure and started to ride Emily's hand while squeezing Emily's breasts. "Harder" she whispered in her ear

Abby ran her hand up Emily's leg heading for the inside of her skirt, she moved down to kneel in front of Emily and she lifted the skirt higher and higher until her core was in view, she placed rough kisses up her thigh and then onto her underwear, she moved the offending piece of clothing aside and gently licked her core, she parted her legs and moved onto her clit Emily lifted herself up and leaned onto a side board. "Mmmmmm this is so bad" she mumbled

It didn't take long for Emily to hit her climax. "Wow that was amazing" she said as Abby came back up to meet her eye to eye,

"It was, but now I have to go….if I go now I can finish earlier than first planned"

"Okay sounds good" she replied while they both straightened themselves up. "Listen, I could meet you back at your place to night, it's easier for you to get there so…"

"You like my place don't you? It's harder for you to get to my place, its way out from here, look how long it took us to get her"

"True but yes I do like your place, my place isn't very homely"

"Fine, you got your key?"

"Yep! Come on I'll walk you to your car"

The headed back down to parking garage and Emily gave Abby one last kiss before she headed out to her own office in the city. "Love you"

"Love you too Emily, I'll see you back at mine"

Emily watched her leave then headed back to work, this was the most amazing relationship she had ever been in. all the others were all so childish and strained, but Abby understood her work and she had a job that was just as time consuming and just as much hard work. Yes it did make it harder for them to spend time together but she felt like Abby would always be there for her, she just hoped she could always be there for Abby. She really didn't want to screw this up.


	14. The Night Apart

Life Takes The Lead.

Chapter Fourteen

Emily had now been with Abby for over six months, and they were solid, Emily still couldn't believe her luck. The truth was though that Abby couldn't believe her luck, Emily was an amazing woman, strong and capable, understanding but tough enough to take her on in every way.

Abby lay in the bed with Emily while she slept, she stroked her face and kissed her temple, this was the only real and serious relationship she had ever been in and for the first time in her life she was scared, she really didn't want to lose Emily, but she had a feeling she was going to screw it up, she knew her team were like her family and if she ever hurt Emily she would have them to answer too. This scared her even more, she had stood strong in front of some of the toughest men in the business and some of the women too, but the idea of facing her team if she hurt Emily scared her even more so! She just had to try really hard to keep a hold of Emily and make sure she didn't stray like she usually would; she wanted to commit to Emily and show her she was ready to settle with her. She knew Emily loved staying with her at her place, but then it was quite far from her job so Abby decided she was going to ask Emily if she wanted to look for somewhere to live, together. If she made the gesture maybe she could stay strong and be with Emily completely, a gesture to herself more than to Emily.

She watched as Emily stirred to the sound of Abby's ringtone, she grabbed the phone as quick as she could so not to wake Emily, it was a precious time when Emily got a day off and she didn't want to spoil her lie in for anything, she left the room to take the call. It was business as usual for her.

She finished the call and headed back into the bedroom. Emily was awake and waiting "Anything important?" she asked sleepily

"Not really….want some coffee?" she smiled

"Sure…you have to go in?"

"Maybe later" she smiled, and then she turned on her heels to go make the morning coffee.

They chilled all morning then Emily got a call from JJ, it wasn't a case, she just wanted to know if she wanted to join the team in going out that night.

"Abby?" she called to Abby who was in the kitchen fixing them something to eat

"Yeah" she replied from the kitchen and walking towards Emily

"Fancy going out tonight?"

"I shouldn't really, I could do with showing my face in the office this afternoon, and you know what I'm like once I get there, it could take a while, you go though. Go and have a good night"

"You sure?" Emily queried

"I'm sure you can't sit in all night waiting for me, tell them you'll go" she smiled down at Emily and passed her, her sandwich

"Okay I'll be there but Abby's gotta work so you just got me….okay then see you there at seven…great bye JJ"

Abby sat in her office with two of the board members, she glanced at the clock, Emily would be meeting the others now, it was just gone seven.

"So Abby? How'd you fancy a few drinks tonight"

Abby thought about it, if she went out with these guys she knew she would do something stupid

"Come on just for a few, we haven't been out for what feels like an age!" her young board director begged

"Okay fine just one though I want to be back for when Emily gets back"

"Since when have you been the type to sit in for a girlfriend? Man you used to be a player, what the hell's happened to you?"

"Yeah Ab's we've never had to convince you to go out before, are you pussy whipped" the two men mocked her

"No, she's out tonight anyway, but I want to be back for when she gets in that's all, I'm not pussy whipped boys just playing at being grown up for a change"

"Yeah playing being the operative word, come on lets go have some fun"

"Yeah okay but let's get this finished first boys"

Emily checked her phone for the tenth time she hadn't heard from Abby all night, she looked at her watch it was nearly midnight and the others wanted to move onto a club. She tried to call her but no answer; finally just as they were heading into the club she got a text, _"going for a few with the boys will see you at home x"_

Emily smiled and text back telling her where they were at if she fancied joining them, but she got no reply, Emily was slightly worried it wasn't like Abby to be so vague and she always answered her text messages, but she figured if she was out she might not have a signal. She headed inside the club with the others and the got some drinks and grabbed a place to sit then her and JJ hit the dance floor with Morgan and Garcia. The night was great, Emily was feeling buzzed and was contemplating leaving to find Abby, she knew the normal haunts that's Abby dwelled within when she took 'the boys' out.

What she didn't know was that Abby was sat in the VIP lounge in the same club she was in, well at least she didn't know at that time. She noticed one of her 'boys' at the bar so she headed over to him and followed him to the VIP lounge, she had called after him but he didn't hear her, it figured thought that Abby would be in the VIP lounge, she smiled to herself, Abby was such an extravert!

Abby wasn't there though so she grabbed Kyle one of Abby's lab geeks "Hey Kyle, where's Abby?"

"Oh Emily hi…she's on the dance floor somewhere I think, I haven't seen her for a while"

"Okay thanks Kyle, I'll find her"

"No problem. I hope you know she loves you!"

"I do Kyle, go back and sit down before you fall down okay buddy?" she laughed Kyle was completely wasted so she knew Abby wouldn't be far behind him in the drunkenness stakes

She stalked the dance floor to find her, and when she did she really wished she hadn't. Abby was dancing up close and personal with some blonde bimbo, Emily stood and watched as the blonde rubbed herself against her girlfriend and watched as Abby enjoyed the whole thing that was until she saw Emily watching "Emily!" she called out "Emily wait"

Emily turned to run but only got as far as Morgan who had seen the whole thing, Abby tried to run after Emily but Morgan stopped her "Let her go Abby"

"No, I have to explain we were just dancing…that's all, just dancing, I need to tell her that!"

Morgan grabbed her arm and leaned into her ear, whispering her said "No, back off…I knew your reputation when I heard you were with Emily, you've really fucked up this time, you've just lost the most amazing woman you're ever going to meet, so well done!" Morgan let her go and pushed her back.

Emily ran into the toilets were shortly after she was joined by JJ; Morgan had explained to her what had happened.

"Emily you okay?" JJ asked coyly as she walked closer to her friend

"Yeah I'm great! Apart from watching my girlfriend grinding with another woman!" JJ put an arm around her friend and pulled her into a hug.

Before JJ could offer some sound words of comfort, Abby walked into the bathroom to talk with her, she had given Morgan the slip.

"Emily…please, it was just dancing I swear"

"Just go Abby, talk it through in the morning when you've both had time"

"No I want this sorted tonight! Please Emily I just want to talk" Emily looked her in the eye and nodded her head

"Okay, if you need me I'll be right outside oaky?" Emily nodded again and JJ walked passed Abby giving her a look that could kill "You hurt her anymore and I swear…"

"Yeah I know JJ, you'll kill me right?"

JJ left them too it. Abby leaned against the sinks and rubbed her face with both hands "Emily I'm so sorry"

"For what Abs, come on I mean if I hadn't saw you how far would you have gone? Truthfully"

"It wouldn't have gone any further than that I love you too much to do that to you"

"Really? So you wouldn't have screwed in here? You wouldn't have taken her to a cubical and had some fun?"

"Emily, look at me" Abby held Emily's face with two hands "I swear I would never do that to you"

"Why not? Because you love me!" she pushed her away

"Yes because I love you, Em…I know I've fucked up here, but we can work this out, I would never cheat on you. I haven't and I promise you I wouldn't!"

There was a long silence as Emily thought about things, Abby watched her and could see her thinking hard about what to do, they had both sobered up pretty quick.

"Emily…lets go home and talk about this please?"

"No I think a night apart would be best for both of us…" Abby cut her off

"No, no it won't we need to talk there's something's I need to get off my chest and there's something I wanted to ask you, I was going to wait till tomorrow and take you out for dinner, do it all properly but I want to ask you now. As soon as we have sorted this mess out…please Emily give me a chance to explain"

"Okay, but you'd better have a good reason for all this!"

"Okay come on lets grab your coat and go" she held her hand out to Emily but she just walked past her.

Back in the club the others were arguing with Abby's directors about her behaviour. Abby told them to lay off and get lost, while Emily grabbed her coat "I'll see you guys tomorrow okay?"

"Wait you're going back with her but…" Morgan was getting angry

"Derek I can deal with this just let me go okay?" Morgan nodded and gave Abby a quick death glare.

Abby followed Emily out; it was a quite ride home. Emily glared out of the window while Abby sat next to her trying to think about why she had actually danced so sexily with that girl. She sort of knew why, it was something she had been worrying about for the past week, since she had decided to ask her to move in. she just didn't know how to be honest about how she felt, she had never felt like this before and the truth was she was scared. "My cars at your place so do you want to go there at least then you won't have to get a cab home, if we don't sort this out that is?"

"Whatever Abby" Emily replied rubbing her face. Her phone bleeped and Emily opened it_ "If you need us you know where we are Emily x" _it was from JJ, she had always been a great friend to her since she started at the BAU.

The cab pulled up outside Emily's building and Emily stormed out leaving Abby to pay the driver.

"Emily hold up" Abby called after her as she exited the taxi cab.

But she just carried on up to her apartment, Abby followed as closely as she could but she had got a good lead on her. The got into the apartment and Emily threw her things on to the couch.

"So come on, start explaining"

Abby sat down on the couch and leaned back rubbing her face "You don't understand how hard this is for me, I've never been in love before….I got scared, I never planned for it to happen but I was drunk and she was all over me, I swear nothing more would have happened. I love you and I want to be with you, I never meant to hurt you Emily I promise you nothing like this will ever happen again"

"You have hurt me though, I trusted you and loved you, if you were so scared then why didn't you talk to me about it, instead you go out get pissed and get off with someone else!"

"Emily I swear it wasn't like that…I would never hurt you like that, we just danced, it was nothing"

"It wasn't nothing thought was it and you did hurt me!" Emily let a tear slip from her eye and she collapsed onto the couch next to Abby

"What do you want me to do to make this up to you Emily?" Abby pleaded

"Talk to me tell me what you're so scared of"

"Okay, you…I'm scared of you. You're the most amazing woman I've ever been with, all the other girls were nothing like this, they were just arm candy or a bit of fun for a night. I want to commit to you. I really do, but what I'm feeling's about you scares the hell out of me. I've never felt like this before…"

"I haven't either, I thought I'd been in love before but you were different. You made me feel so special and loved. You know how hard it is for me to trust and you treat the fact that I trust you poorly to say the least"

Abby turned her head to face Emily "Emily I love you, you have to believe me, please give me another chance"

"But I can't trust you anymore…." Emily sighed facing Abby

"Yes you can, I swear we just danced, okay it didn't look good, but that's all that it was. I would never hurt you like that" Abby also let a tear slip from her eye "I can't lose you Emily"

There was silence for a few minutes while Emily thought about what she wanted.

"Okay so I think I get it…you got scared so you went out and let your hair down, which lead you to the dance floor with some cheap hoar"

"So…am I forgiven? "

"You've got a lot to prove though, I can't just forget this"

Abby jumped on the couch and turned to Emily kissing her caringly on the cheek while wiping away the tear from her eye. "Thank you Emily I swear this will never happen again" the kiss turned into more, but Emily pushed her back.

"Can we just not tonight, I need to go to bed I have work tomorrow"

"You want me to leave?"

"No, you can take the couch, we can talk more tomorrow…by the way what was it you were going to ask?"

"It can wait" Emily got up from the couch and left Abby to go to bed. "Goodnight" she called after her. Abby had a lot of making up to do, not just to Emily but to her team too.


End file.
